


Une histoire de balcons

by Kalienth



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eren is a cat, Français | French, Just cat, Levi and Eren become friends, M/M, No Smut, levi is a cat
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 05:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14325807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalienth/pseuds/Kalienth
Summary: Levi est un chat, qui passe ses journées à s'ennuyer ; mais un jour, il s'autorise une sortie sur les balcons de son immeuble et rencontre un autre chat, aux yeux turquoises, avec qui il va très vite, bien s'entendre.





	Une histoire de balcons

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour/Bonsoir ~ Voici une petite fanfiction sans prétention. 
> 
> Ceci est un ereri, se déroulant dans un univers alternatif. Levi et Eren sont purement des chats ; pas de transformation, pas de neko qui se transforme en humain et inversement. Peut-être qu'il y a un très, très, très, très léger côté âme-soeurs/réincarnation... A vous de choisir ! Si vous ne le sentez pas, ce n'est pas grave :)
> 
> Bonne lecture !

D'un pelage défiant les plus sombres couleurs existantes dans ce bas monde, et pour autant, aussi luisant que du satin, le chat de Petra Ral était souvent prisé pour sa beauté. C'était un chat à la fourrure digne d'une panthère miniature, sans aucune tâche blanche ou de couleur, avec le nez et les coussinets de cette même couleur, et qui avait une prestance particulière. Souvent, la question de son régime alimentaire revenait dans les conversations avec sa maîtresse. « _Et qu'est-ce que vous lui donnez à manger à vot'e chat ? Du pâté ? Quelles croquettes ?_ ». Cependant, jamais, ô grand jamais, sa maîtresse n'avait donné son secret pour avoir un chat aussi resplendissant de santé. A vrai dire, elle ne savait pas elle-même ce qui le rendait comme ça.

Le matin, après avoir enfilé ses chaussures, son manteau et son cache-nez, elle saluait son animal de compagnie, d'un petit geste de la main, accompagné d'un sourire doux. Elle lui demandait comme toujours de rester sage et lui rappelait le fait qu'elle reviendrait le soir. Enfin, elle s'en allait. Son chat bougeait à peine, son regard d'un bleu-acier et énigmatique, posé sur elle. Quand la porte se refermait, le regard du chat déviait vers la porte fenêtre qui menait au balcon. Aujourd'hui, il allait encore s'ennuyer. C'était l'intuition qu'il avait.

 

Quelques oiseaux attirèrent son attention avant de l'inciter à se rapprocher. Pousser par son instinct, ses muscles se délièrent pour le faire ramper jusqu'au cadre en verre. Les mouvements furtifs des animaux l'animaient, l'excitaient, faisant danser sa queue dans des mouvements frénétiques, saccadés et brutaux. Indépendante de sa volonté, elle fouettait l'air de plus en plus rapidement. Et là, c'en fut trop. D'un geste précis et expérimenté, le jeune félin baissa la clenche de la vieille fenêtre et l'ouvrit. Malheureusement pour lui, ce geste fit fuir les volatiles mais lui permit d'apercevoir la fin de leur course vers l'immeuble voisin. Le jeune carnivore se remit sans difficulté de cet échec. Il les aura un jour ou l'autre. Tout est une question de patience. Il avait toutes ses journées pour cela. Jamais, rien n'est perdu.

Le regard bleu du jeune animal se détourna des volatiles pour se concentrer sur les barrières qui délimitaient le balcon. Elles étaient hautes mais semblaient stables. D'autres plateformes, de la même dimension que celles où était le chat, se suivaient le long de l'immeuble et possédaient les mêmes grilles. Finalement, c'était l'occasion de faire une petite promenade. D'un bon gracieux et maîtrisé, l'animal se percha sur le haut de la barrière. Profitant de son élan, ses muscles donnèrent une impulsion dans ses pattes-arrières, propulsant le corps du félin vers le haut de la barrière suivant. A l'aide de ses pattes avant, le jeune animal se réceptionna avec élégance, sans vraiment se rendre compte du vide qu'il venait de traverser. Avec minutie et agilité, ce geste fut recommencé plusieurs fois, de barrière en barrière, de balcon en balcon. Tel un ninja des temps modernes, tout à fait discret et inexistant, il défiait les lois de la gravité, jusqu'à ce que soudain, il vive quelque chose qui le déconcentra.

 

C'était un mouvement furtif, rapide et court mais à travers lui, il crut voir un autre animal sur le balcon sur lequel il avait atterri. Avec prudence et discrétion, il se rapprocha du cadre vitré pour observer l'intérieur. C'est alors qu'il vit un semblable. Son pelage était d'un brun chocolat, celui dont raffole sa maîtresse ses yeux d'un turquoise saisissant. Cet autre félin semblait le défier du regard tout en l'observant. Le chat noir savait qu'il était en territoire inconnu, qu'il était l'invité surprise. Un faux pas, un geste de trop et le chat brun pouvait bondir pour lui mettre une correction. Le cadre en verre n'était pas fermé. Le chat noir était donc en position d'infériorité.

Avec une lenteur mesurée, dansant presque un tango, le chat noir, dont le regard resté fixé sur le chat brun, se déplaça sur le côté, se positionnant face à l'ouverture. Il n'avait qu'un objectif : passer sur le balcon suivant, et en vie. C'est alors que quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas envisagé se produisit. De toute sa majesté, son semblable se leva et lentement, passa l'ouverture. Ses pas, mesurés et légers, ne montraient aucune agressivité. Cependant, ses yeux turquoise ne le quittèrent pas. Tout pouvait encore arriver.

 

Le chat noir était méfiant. Il n'avait pas confiance en ce que pouvait bien faire son semblable, qui ne cessait de se rapprocher avec lenteur. C'est au moment où un grognement grave et menaçant allait sortir de sa gorge, prêt à résonner à pleine puissance dans sa cage thoracique et dans son ventre, que le chat brun se coucha devant lui tout en le reniflant. Ce chat était définitivement bizarre, mais cela eut le don de détendre le chat au poil sombre à son plus grand étonnement. Se sentant à nouveau sûr de lui, les poils se rabaissant contre sa peau et ses muscles se relaxant, le jeune intrus observa le chat brun sous lui. A travers les deux perles qui constituaient son regard, il avait l'impression de déceler une certaine joie et une certaine surprise de le voir. Comment cela pouvait être possible ? Peut-être qu'il ne paraissait pas assez menaçant finalement… Un soupire s'échappa de son petit corps. Lui, la panthère des balcons, devait partir. Après un dernier coup d'œil au chat brun, il se détourna pour délier ses muscles et refaire encore et encore ce même geste, sautant à nouveau de balcon en balcon. Cependant, le son de ses sauts était différent. La musique et son rythme avaient changé alors que sa danse restait la même. Etaient-ce les barrières qui n'étaient plus les mêmes ?

Le jeune chat noir se risqua à regarder derrière lui et c'est avec stupeur qu'il vit le chat-chocolat sur le haut de la rambarde, qu'il venait de franchir. Il avait sauté avec lui. Son regard avait encore changé. Bienveillant, doux, amicale, les petites perles turquoise pétillaient quand elles se posèrent sur lui, montrant à quel point leur propriétaire voulait passer du temps avec lui, en toute sympathie. Bien que le chat noir soit un solitaire, l'idée d'avoir un compagnon de route lui réchauffa le cœur, rendant l'idée de partager sa journée avec son semblable acceptable à son humble opinion. Alors, il laissa le majestueux félin atterrir à ses côtés, avec souplesse, avant de sauter sur un nouveau balcon. A nouveau, et sans surprise, le jeune brun le suivit, avec tout autant d'agilité et de cran, ne se souciant pas ou peu du vide présent sous leurs perchoirs.

Les sons et le rythme, la musique qui se dégageait des sauts du chat brun était différente de celle produite par les sauts du chat noir. Cependant, à force de sauter ensemble, de se déplacer dans l'espace, leurs danses commencèrent à se synchroniser, faisant de même avec les musiques que leurs pattes jouaient. Alors qu'ils atteignirent le toit de l'immeuble, ces musiques n'en formaient plus qu'une seule, la leur, comme une douce mélodie, qui contait un lien naissant entre les deux jeunes matous. Alors qu'ils n'avaient fait que gravir des étages ensembles, une relation s'était tissée entre eux. Ainsi, ce fut sans crainte que le chat noir laissa le jeune chat brun s'approcher de lui pour lui renifler la truffe. Assis face aux autres immeubles, ils admirèrent avec patience et tranquillité une vue qu'ils n'avaient pas depuis leurs balcons respectifs. Tout ceci était plaisant et rafraichissant pour eux. Le soleil, le bruit de la légère brise ébouriffant leurs poils, les cris d'oiseaux, les pas des passants, ils voyaient tout et entendaient tout.

 

Néanmoins, être un chat, c'était aussi être une horloge sur pattes. Ainsi, quand ils virent le soleil décliner dans le ciel, ils comprirent qu'il était temps de rentrer à la maison. A nouveau, sans avoir perdu leur rythme, ils sautèrent de balcon en balcon. Ils atteignirent ensemble le balcon de leur rencontre, celui où vit le chat brun. Ils se toisèrent un moment, le bleu-acier plongé dans le bleu-vert turquoise. Leurs regards dévièrent seulement quand un homme aux traits marqués et aux cheveux blonds, dont la coupe était clairement ratée, se mit à râler.

\- Sale chat ! Tu vas encore te battre !? Quelqu'un doit t'apprendre la discipline !

C'était le maître du chat brun, qui venait juste de rentrer. La panthère miniature aurait dû se méfier mais en voyant un tel individu s'avancer, il ne put que se sentir indifférent face à lui. Il ressemblait à une mauvaise caricature d'un personnage historique, un capitaine, dont sa maîtresse était particulièrement admirative. Il lécha une de ses pattes avec dédain avant de regarder le chat brun se faire rentrer de force dans l'appartement. Ce dernier le fixait toujours et au fond de lui, Levi se dit qu'il le reverrait. Ensemble, ils retourneront sur les toits, sautant de balustrades en balustrades. Ils s'accorderont à nouveau dans chacun de leurs mouvements et ils produiront une musique, rien qu'à eux et rien que pour eux.

Le bruit d'une fenêtre qui se ferme réveilla finalement le chat noir. Son jeune semblable avait disparu. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à rentrer chez lui et à se reposer de ses efforts. Il franchit sans difficulté les derniers balcons jusqu'à atteindre la porte vitrée de sa maîtresse, qui était toujours absente. Confortable et accueillant après une journée d'exercice, le canapé s'offrit tout entier à lui, pour son plus grand bonheur. Les souvenirs de cette rencontre lui revinrent au court de son quart d'heure de toilette. Il se stoppa quand il se remémora les yeux de l'autre félin. Un sentiment d'apaisement se diffusa depuis son cœur dans tout son corps et c'est avec un air détendu que Levi se dit que cette journée, et bien, elle n'était pas si mal après tout.

 

**Author's Note:**

> FIN
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. J'espère que vous avez trouver du plaisir à lire !  
> Surtout, si vous avez des remarques, n'hésitez pas à les faire. Je suis tout ouie pour cela :)
> 
> Sur ce, passez une bonne journée/soirée/nuit !


End file.
